The secret of the Rowdyruff boys
by The achievement hunter guy
Summary: 3 years ago the Rowdyruff boys became good, but no one knows why. The reason why will shock you.
1. Someone special

(First story PPG story, sorry if it sucks if people want me to continue it I will, but I'm warning you this story sucks)

Brick's POV

This…this is great. I'm stuck here in this hot as room with the powerpuff brats and my idiot brothers! Let me explain why, apparently it's Butch and Butterbitch's time of the month. Then pink eye started to get nosy a and got involved, which resulted in Butch punching her in the face. So then I had to back Butch up which resulted in our siblins trying to separated us all. THEN the fucking principle came in and sent us all to detention.

What a great fucking day I've had folks. I should tell you what's happening. I'm a rowdyruff boy A.K.A Brick JoJo. I have 3 brothers. Butch the strong but idiot one, Boomer the not so dumb anymore but still pretty dumb one and then there's Bandit the silent and smart one. These guys annoy the shit out of me! But at the end of the day we are family.

I look at Blossom who has been glaring at me for the last hour. I will admit, Blossom is sexy as fuck. Now if only she wasn't a fucking bitch. The same goes for her sisters, well maybe not Bubbles. Ever since we stopped being evil, the girls have been on our case, it took a while to get them to let us to come to school.

After 3 years I still haven't told them why we became good or why we bother to come too school. It's non of their damn business anyway. But there is one huge reason I want to change myself. If anyone knew, it would change the way they looked at the rowdyruff boys.

Bandit POV

I wonder how long it's gonna take for Bunny to realize I'm not gonna turn around. She's been glaring at me for about ten minutes thinking I can't see her. I chuckled a little, she really fucking hates me. I mean, I know we're enemies and all, but she wants me to die and die horribly. I'm too busy looking at the clock to tell her to stop. I can't believe I'm here when I should be with her. I stare at the clock and wait for it to turn 4:00. LONGEST. MINUTE. EVER. The minute the bell rings andI run out the room without waiting for any of my brothers.

Boomer POV

After a long fucking lecture from the powerpuff bitches, we flew home. "I'm gonna fucking Kill you Butch! You just had to fight Butterbitch!", Brick said chewing out Butch. "Look I'm sorry, but that whore needs to learn her fucking place! She thinks she is sooooooooo fucking great!", Butch screamed.

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the face, "Get over yourself Butch. We all know your better than Buttercup who gives a fuck if she doesn't believe it! We have more important things to worry about!"

I didn't wait for my brothers as I flew faster to the house.

Butch POV

I fly quickly after Boomer thinking about what he said. 'Shit he's right. I need to stop worrying about my fucking ego. It's not all about me'

We finally made it to the cabin. Me and and Boomer spot Bandit holding a girl in his arms. Thank god she's okay.

Third person POV

Bandit payed the girl down on the couch and put the blanket over her. Brick went up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Was she alspeep when you got here?", Brick asked. Bandit nodded. "We half to get a babysitter. We can't keep leaving her home alone!", Boomer yelled.

"Where the hell are we gonna get Allie a babysitter? Everyone in this town either has a job or goes to school."

Brick knew Butch had a point, but Brick knew one person who could take care of Allie, but he wasn't happy about it.

(End of chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be better…I hope. So who is that girl and how did the RRB get her?)


	2. Babysitter

Brick POV

I'm tired as shit. As I walk to _her_ house I feel the warm breeze across my face. Walking outside in the morning is actually pretty relaxing, a nice way to relax. I look at Allie in my arms and smile. I finally make it to _her_ house. Oh god here we go.

"Third person POV

Brick went up to the houses down rang the door bell. Someone on the other side responded with a "coming". Brick took a deep breath. A few seconds a women with black hair and blue eyes answered. A few seconds later a woman with black hair and blue eyes answered the door. She was a white woman who was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Well look who it is. Sup Brick", the girl said. Brick smiled nervously and started to talk,"Hi Aviva, look I need to ask you a huge favor..." "You want me to babysit Allie", Aviva said, cutting him off.

Brick nodded embarrassingly, "yes".

Aviva smirked,"Well let me ask my mom okay. Cmon in." Brick walked in and sat Allie on the couch. Brick prayed that Aviva and her mother could babysit Allie, if they couldn't he didn't know what he would do.

Minutes later Aviva and her mother came down from the stairs and took a look at Allie.

"Do you think we could take care of her mama", Aviva asked. Aviva's mother thought about it, and Brick helped persuade her.

"She doesn't have any allergies, she is really quiet, she is very well behaved. If you turn on the television or give her some toys you'll never realize she's there.", he said as he begged them.

Aviva's mother smiled,"calm down Brick, we can take care of her. I'm sure this won't affect Aviva's home schooling." Brick shot up and hugged her and thanked her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know how to repay you!"

She smiled, "you don't half to. Now hurry and get to school.

Brick ran out and flew to school.

Boomer's POV

Im a nervous wreck. I can't focus in art class without thinking about Allie. Who the hell did Brick get to babysit her? When it comes to Allie I have always been overprotective, and stressful. Actually, we all have been overprotective when it comes to Allie.

I remember the first time we went out with her. We flew her to the beach and swam for a while. It might have only lasted 20 minutes but it was still fun. We could only stay on the beach for a little because Brick was worried we would get caught.

"Boomer!" The sound of the art teacher snapped me out of my daydreaming. "Focus on your work please, Boomer"

"Sorry ", I say quietly. The teacher goes back to her work and I get busy painting.

I decided to paint me and Allie walking on the beach. It seemed like an easy choice and also, I'm not really creative. A few minutes later I'm done and my painting looks fantastic …for an amateur.

"Okay students pass up your paintings and then you can have 10 minutes of free time", the teacher said. The students quickly turn in their art work most of them looked like shit.

I give the teacher my painting and she smiles. "Wow Boomer, this is really nice. This might be the best painting of the day."

"Thank you ma'am", I say with a smile and a blush on my face. "Do you mind if I use the restroom?"

"No I don't mind, just hurry back."

I leave the room and hurry to the main hallway. I pull out my phone and start to dial Brick's number, until he was interrupted by a unwanted guess.

"Stop right there Boomer"

to be continued...

Authors note: Loveiswar I am grateful.

If you guys like this story please tell me what you think.


	3. School encounter part 1

Boomer's POV

I turned around to see Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles and Bunny. The powerpuff girls.

"What are you doing out of class Boomer?", Blossom asked demanding an answer.

"If you must know, I got permission from the teacher. Now fuck off before you say something you might regret", I say with anger in my voice. Surprisingly, they walk off, except for one of them.

Bubbles.

The look on her face softened a little. Bitch. I hate it when she does this. Ever since me and my brothers became good, Bubbles has tried to become my friend.

What I hate about it is that she thinks I can't tell that she's trying to get me to admit why we became good. She'll never know. No one can know.

"Boomer why.." "Go away." She was stunned for a minute but she tried to speak to me again, but I cut her off. "No Bubbles, fuck off. I'm not gonna tell you why we became good so go back to your perfect little life and leave us alone!"

I storm off and take my phone out once again and dial Brick's number.

Brick's POV

The bell rings releasing every student for lunch. As I left the classroom I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I answer it. "Hello?"

"Brick, where have you been? Who did you get to babysit Allie?" It was Boomer.

"Don't worry Boomer. I got Aviva and her mother to look after her." There was a pause on the other line and a sigh from Boomer.

"Was she your only option?", Boomer asked.

"Think about it. Him and Mojo are definitely out of the question and everyone else in this town hates us. Aviva was the only option." I can understand why Boomer was worried. Not only was this Allie's first time being with someone other than us, but it was with Aviva.

Its not that Aviva was untrustworthy, it's that she's REALLY irresponsible. Where lucky that her mothers there.

"Boomer, meet me in the lunch room"

"Okay."

I walk into the lunch room and I'm immediately met with a bunch of glares from the students. I smirk because I know they talk shit about me behind my back, but those cunts won't say it to my face.

I see my brothers at a table and go meet with them. As soon as I sit down I'm immediately hassled by Butch.

"You gave Allie to Aviva!", Butch whispered/yelled. He couldn't actually yell because then people would know about Allie.

"She's the only person we could count on!", I responded. Even Butch knows Aviva is irresponsible.

"If your so worried Butch just call her, but I'm telling you everythings fine." Butch took my advice and dialed Aviva's number.

Butch's POV

As I dialed Aviva's number, I glared at Brick. Aviva ,really? Fucking Aviva!?

As the phone rings I tap my foot impatiently. In the corner of my eye I see Bandit glaring at Brick, even he's pissed.

"Hello, you reached Aviva covada

"Aviva where's All-"

"Please leave a message at the sound of the beep" *beep*

Bandit's POV

"No one answered", Butch said coldly.

I don't wait to hear the reaction, I immediately fly out the room and threw the sealing.

 _'what the fuck is going on over there! If anything happened to Allie I'm going to kill everyone!_

 _Boomer's POV_

"God dammit Bandit!", Brick yelled before he went after Bandit. 'Shit', I say under my breath before I fly after them.

I look ahead of me and see Bandit and Brick flying towards Aviva's house.

"Guys! Stop! I'm sure Allie is fine!" But of course they don't listen to me.

"I'm sure everythings fine! Her phone is probably dead!" Yet they still kept flying.

Dammit. We are so screwed when we get back to school.

I do the only thing I can do and tackle Brick. We fall and hit the ground, HARD. As this happens Bandit escapes.

"Dammit Boomer! What if Allie is in trouble!", Brick yelled at me.

"I know your worried about Allie, I am to! But you half to come down. The principals and teachers are starting to trust us and you two fucks had to have a fucking freak out!", I say to trying to bring him back to reality.

His face softened as he took a deep breath. He didn't say anything to me, all he did was go after Bandit. I followed him.

Bandit's POV

I fly towards Aviva's house focused on nothing but Allie's safety. I spot Aviva's house and break threw her door.

Oh. My. God. I saw something that pissed me of to no end. I've never been this mad in my life.

Authors note: And finished! So what do you think Bandit saw? Please review. (Sorry this chapter is a bit of a mess)


	4. School encounter part 2

Third person POV

"Bandit, what the hell are you doing!?", Aviva screamed at him.

"What are YOU doing Aviva!? You don't think I see what your doing!?", he screamed.

"I'm listening to music Bandit. What could I possibly be doing wrong?', Aviva said with an attitude.

"Your listening to rap music with Allie in your arms. She can't here that shit!", Bandit yelled.

Aviva was listening to Nickie Minaj while Allie was asleep in her arms. Bandit had a point, kids shouldn't be listening to that.

"Oh calm down Bandit. She's been asleep for a while now", Aviva says in a reassuring voice.

"Then why didn't you answer your phone when we called you?"

"My phone is dead, genius."

Bandit's POV

Well…shit.

I grab Allie from Aviva's arms and cradle her, that is until my brothers came crashing threw the windows.

"God dammit guys!", Aviva says understandably mad.

"Where's Allie?", Boomer and Brick asked. Butch jested looked pissed. I stood up and showed them Allie I'm my arms. They quickly calmed down.

"Her phone was dead.", I say. They all looked at Butch with a pissed off expression.

"You guys are paying for our new door AND new windows!", Aviva yelled REALLY pissed off.

We all looked at Butch, knowing he had money from a bet he won with Buttercup.(don't ask please. I still have nightmares)

"Dammit", I heard him mumble. He got his wallet and took out $800 dollars. He gave to Aviva and she took it cautiously, obviously not wanting to know how he got that much money.

I chuckled at the destruction of the living room until I felt two arms go around my neck.

Boomer's POV

"Hi Bandit!", I heard Allie say. I turn around and see her hugging the life out of Bandit's neck.

She looked at me and immediately ran up to me and hugged me. "Where did you all go? I woke up and I was at Aviva's house!", the energetic little girl said. (I just realized I have no idea how to write dialogue for a child, so bare with me. :)

"We had to go to school remember? For now on Aviva is going to babysit you while we're at school.", Brick answered. Allie nodded her head meaning she understood, but she quickly went back to her energetic self.

She looked at Butch and grabbed his hand. "Come see what I drew Butch!" With that she dragged Butch into another room.

I chuckled, "Was she any trouble?". I asked.

Aviva shook her head. "She wasn't any trouble Boomie, she was an angle." I blushed at her nickname for me, she's such a tease.

Brick's POV

I smiled at Allie showing Butch her pictures of animals. I looked my watch and cursed under my breath…and cursed out loud.

"Fuck!"

Everyone looked me with a weird expression, except Allie who smirked. "That's a dollar in the swear jar Brick!"

I nodd. "Guys we half to get back to school! 5th period just started!"

Authors note: Well their fucked. Allie will have more dialogue as the story progresses, and next chapter will have the PowerPuff girls in it. And sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be much longer. Please review.


	5. School encounter part 3

The boys made it to school, and to put it lightly…they were in a shitload of trouble. "We've told you time after time, that you cannot leave school grounds! Where did you go this time?", the principal said very angry.

The boys said nothing, they just sat there staring at the floor. The principal sighed. When the boys actually joined the school he believed that they could better themselves and become accepted by the citizens of Townsville. But the boys still had a long way to go.

"Look, I'm not gonna punish you this time but the next time this happens you 4 will be suspended. Do I make myself clear?"

The boys nodded.

"Now go to class don't get into anymore trouble today", he demanded.

The boys left the office and headed to class.

Butch's POV

When I went 5th period I was ment by stairs from horny girls, a lecture from the teacher and a glare from butterbitch. Pretty much same thing I get everyday.

A give Butterbitch a glare back. How the hell did me and Buttercup end up with the same classes? It's like something from a bad fanfiction. You can guess to why I don't like school.

After fifteen minutes of boring history the bell rings. I immediately walkout trying not talking to anyone, but of course that didn't work.

"Butch!" I turned to see none other than Buttercup. "Where were you and your brothers during lunch?", she said demanding an answer.

 _Lunch? Did she not see Bandit fly threw the fucking roof!_ I thought. Then I realized that we and powerpuff girls didn't have lunch period, thank god for that.

"Why do you care Butterbitch", I say with a casual voice. I could see that she was really getting pissed off. Excellent.

"I care because it's my job. I don't want innocent people in this town to die because you 3 decided to go 'wannabe criminal' on us and cause trouble."

 _Wannabe criminal_

And I'm officially pissed off. "Butterbitch, you better shut your fucking mouth!", I said getting more and more agitated.

"Or what. Bitch!", she said with a smirk. I'm am so sick and tired of Buttercup.

"Buttercup", I say 'calmly', "if you don't shut your fucking mouth I swear to god that I will rip out your heart", I said staring at her like I was nuts.

Buteercup stood there and for once, she was at a loss for words. Her angry look returned, "at least I have a heart, unlike you, you monster."

She walked away and I just watched her. She has no idea.

Blossom's POV

I walked out the school to be greeted by Bubbles and Bunny. I saw them glaring at Bandit and Boomer.

"Don't worry about them if their onto something we'll stop them", I said with confidence. That was until I saw Brick talking to a girl in a leather jacket. They seemed like they were good friends.

I'm not jealous! I'm just curious.

Buttercup POV

I walked over to my sisters. "What's going on", I asked.

Blossom turned to me. "We're gonna spy on the rowdyruff boys."

Authors note: For those of you who have stayed with this horrible story…thank you! Please review.


	6. Following the boys

Buttercup's POV

"Spying on the boys? Why? Their not doing anything…at least not now.", I said.

"I saw them talking with a girl", Blossom said seriously.

"So?", Bunny said with a bored expression.

"Who in their right mind would associate themselves with the rowdyruff boys? An evil mastermind that's who! If it was Him or Mojo Jojo then it would make sense, but it's just some girl. Am I the only one who's curious?"

I have to admit, I am a bit curious as to what the hell is going on here. I don't trust those boys for a second.

"Okay Blossom I'll do it. I don't trust those guys for a second."

I looked at Bunny and she smirked and nodded her head. I looked at Bubbles and she nodded without even looking at me.

Blossom smiled and said, "Let's get those boys."

Bubbles's POV

As we followed the rowdyruff boys, I can't stop thinking about what Boomer said to me earlier. He said go 'back to your perfect little life'. Why did he say that? I mean my life is pretty easy but I wouldn't call it perfect.

It made me think about the RRB, and what they have gone threw. It's no secret that your life is gonna be rough if the whole town hates your guts, even if you have superpowers.

We've all been so worried about if they were gonna cause trouble, but we haven't had a chance to think about how they can possibly live that way.

I…feel like we've been a bit inconsiderate…have we?

Blossom's POV

We followed the rowdyruff boys and the girl to a house, I assume it's the girl's house. When they walk inside I turn to Buttercup.

"What do you think their doing in there?", I asked her, but she didn't respond. Buttercup's face was an unreadable look, also her cheeks were red.

"Buttercup? Are you okay?", I asked. Bunny and Bubbles also noticed this.

"That girl, I know her.", she said.

What? How?", Bunny asked confused.

"She's a lesbian. She used to have a crush on me. She once came up to me during lunch and kissed me", Buttercup explained.

"Ahhh that's so sweet", Bubbles said. I must admit I find the girl's actions adorable and sweet.

"So what happened next?", Bunny asked.

"She left and I never saw her again…and I never got the chance to beat the shit out of her!", Buttercup screamed frightening all of us.

"That day I was finally gonna ask Craig Mccraken, captain of the football team, out on a date. He saw the kiss and to this day he still thinks I'm a lesbian! I'm gonna beat the living hell out of her!"

Brick's POV

"Crap! How do you keep beating me!?", Boomer asked confused.

Allie was smirking holding a jar of dollars. "I'm just that good." We all laughed except Boomer who sat their moping.

"Oh shit", I heard Aviva say. She was looking out the window, I looked out to see the powerpuff girls coming to Aviva's door, Buttercup looked angry as hell.

"Oh crap. Guys we have to get out of here", I said in a hurry.

Butch grabbed Allie and immediately ran out the back door, while the rest of us grabbed her stuff.

"Thanks Aviva!", we said as we left.

"No problem!", we heard her say.

Aviva's POV

Shit. Shit. Triple shit! I'm about to get my ass kicked.

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!", Buttercup screamed.

Well…here goes nothing.

Authors note: Clifhanger! So what's gonna happen to Aviva. Find out next time. Please review!


	7. Shits about to go down! Maybe

Aviva's POV

"Open this fucking door Lesbo!", Buttercup screamed. Jesus Christ, she's even using old South Park references, she must be really pissed. Im not scared though, Butch has taught me how to deal with hot angry girls.

Third person POV

"Open the fucking door! If I have to ask one more time, I'm gonna knock this door down!", Buttercup screamed getting ready to knock the door down.

Luckily before she could do it, Aviva opened the door. As soon as she did Buttercup tackled her too the group while Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny rushed in the house looking for the Rowdyruff boys.

"You're not gonna find them!", Aviva said the little breath, for Buttercup was choking her. "Buttercup get off her", Blossom said. Bubbles and Bunny had to pry Buttercup off Aviva. While Aviva catches her breath, Blossom walks up to her.

"Look we won't hurt you, but you have to tell us where the Rowdyruff boys are. We saw them come in here.", "Blossom said.

Aviva was scared out of her mind, but she did a good job of not showing it. "Your right they were here, but I don't know where they are now", she said. "Now how about you four get the fuck out of my house."

Blossom was shocked by Aviva's tone.

"Who the fuck do you think your talking to!", Blossom said getting annoyed. "No one talks to me like that! I bust my ass saving the lives of the citizens of this town. **You** treat me with respect!" Blossom looked liked she was ready to beat the shit out of Aviva. But Aviva still stood her ground and showed no fear.

"Wow, I'm so scared, not. You think your so great, but in reality your nothing. Without your powers you would just be a know-it-all bitch that no one cares about!"

Blossom and her sisters were stunned, no one has ever talked to them like that, besides the Rowdyruff boys. And when the RRB did it, it was in battle. This was a normal person, with no powers and no strength. But this didn't stop Blossom from being mad.

In the blink of an eye Blossom punched Aviva in the stomach. Aviva doubled over in pain and started to cough. Her face was red and her breathing slowed down. Bubbles and Bunny looked on horrified and Buttercup smirked. She got what she wanted, Aviva in pain.

"Let's go.", Blossom demanded. Bubbles followed her out the door, followed by Bunny. Buttercup ,in an almost sadist way, bend down and looked Aviva in the eye. "Don't mess with the powerpuff girls."

(With the Rowdyruff boys)

Boomer's POV

After we left Aviva's house we all flew Allie back home.

"Whew! I can't believe we escaped. Oh who am I kidding, of course I can!", Butch boasted.

I rolled my eyes and sat with Allie on the couch. "Who'd you get so good I video games?", I asked her.

"I learned from the best", she said with a smirk. Then I remembered that I was the one who tough Allie how to play

"Oh yeah. Well that explains why your so good." The phone rang and Brick went to answer it. A few minutes later he came back with a angry look on his face.

"Who was on the phone?", I asked.

"Aviva. She had a…encounter with powerpuff girls."

Brick's POV

The look on Boomer's face tells the whole story. We all knew he loved Aviva. Hell Aviva knew it herself. Without even asking me for more details, he got up and headed for the door, but not before kissing Allie on the cheek.

"Bommer wait…", I started to say.

"Shut up! No one hurts Aviva. Not Buttercup, not joe from wal-mart, not the mayor, NO ONE!", on that note Boomer flew out the door.

"Joe from wal-mart?", Bandit asked.

"A cashier who tried to hit on Aviva", Butch explained.

"And the Mayor?"

"He had Aviva arrested for graffiti."

I couldn't listen to this anymore. "Guys stay here, I'm gonna go get Boomer."

I padded Allie on the head and I flew out the door. I made it to Aviva's house and burst threw the window and I saw Boomer comforting her on the couch. She looked at me with a pissed off look.

"We just got a new door."

I chuckled and sat next to her. "Are you okay?", I asked.

"I told you I was fine. All that bitch did was punch me in the stomach. I've survived worse in detention.", she said.

"Yeah, but it's a punch in the stomach by a human with super powers. That's not the average punch.", Boomer said worried.

Aviva looked at Boomer, "Well then I'm not the average girl." I smiled at that. Man she's awesome.

"Brick.", Boomer said. "I'm not letting this go. Tomorrow at school, where gonna beat the shit out of those whores."

Authors note: Shits about to go down bro. Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Her words

Brick's POV

"Look you need to calm down", I said to Boomer. He was walking to school pissed off and hellbent on destroying the PowerPuff girls. "I'm not listening to you.", Boomer said covering his ears like a child.

"Look I know your pissed off but we can't risk you getting us expelled. We were warned that we only have one strike left. If we fuck up we're out of there!", I said trying to get threw his thick head. But of course he didn't listen.

"Look Boomer, we made a promise to ourselves and Allie that we would improve ourselves for the better. If you do this then all of that will be for nothing.", Bandit said. But once again, Boomer didn't listen.

"Boomer if you don't do this I'll give you 50 bucks", Butch asked. Not even that finally made it to school and I got a chill down my spine. This was gonna end very, very badly. As soon as we entered the school Boomer took off to look for the powerpuff girls.

"Bandit go with him please, make sure he doesn't fuck anything up.", I told him. Bandit nodded and went to go find Boomer.

I turned to Butch, "Butch follow me, I know where the powerpuff girls are", I said as I walked away.

"What!?", Butch said as he started to follow me. "How do you know where they are?", he asked.

"When we started school I wanted to win some points with the students here, so I joined a math club.", I explained. Butch started to chuckle but I glared at him which made him stop.

"Anyway, Blossom is in the same club and being the know it all bitch she is, she's probably still there."

"Why did you leave the club?", Butch asked. "Dude, Blossom was in their. I had to leave immediately, it's bad enough that I have 3 classes with her."

We approached a door and that said 'MATH CLUB' in bolder letters. "Uh, great. Now we have to go in this room with all those fucking nerds.", Butch said groaning like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Don't worry brother, I got a plan." I pulled a device from my pocket. It looked like an old fashioned walkie talkie, but trust me, it is much more. "What's that thing?" Butch asked. "I had Mojo make this for us a few years back. I call it the 'let's fuck with people o-meter'. All you need is the persons name and you can totally mimic their voice. Cool huh?", I explained.

"Yeah really co…wait. You said Mojo made that for us a few years back?", he asked.

"Yeah."

"And your showing it to me now!", Butch said getting pissed. "Uh…yeah. But hey, watch this." I enter in Principle Roberts name into the device. Then I take out my phone and start typing in the teachers room number.

"Watch and learn my brother."

Blossom's POV

I was in math club doing my work like every other day until the teacher came up to me. "Blossom I just got a call from principle Roberts. He needs you in his office immediately.", he said. I nodd and walk out the classroom, but as soon as I close the door, I'm tackled by Butch.

Brick's POV

"Okay Bitch! You have 5 seconds to explain yourself", Butch said threateningly. "What are you talking about!?", Blossom asked obviously pissed off.

"Why did you punch Aviva you slut!", I asked her. "Well!"

"That whore disrespected me! She called me a know it all bitch!", Blossom said pissed off that I reminded her of the event.

" **Don't call her a whore you bitch!"** , I said enraged. **"She is one of the most important people in my life. Don't you ever Insult her!"**

My outburst did little to stop Bloosom. "One of the most important people in your life? There's no one that loves you Brick! Hell, I'm pretty sure your brothers don't even love you!"

Butch was about to knock her out but I stopped him.

"For your information, my brothers are my family. We might have been evil before, but we were family then and we are family now. How about you shut your damn mouth."

Blossom didn't flinch. She looked at me like I was nothing. Like I was dirt on her shoe. "How about you just kill yourself Brick?"

Whoa. I never expected that. We were enemies. Enemies for life, but I never expected that.

She continued, "In fact, you and your brothers all should. You are all pathetic. You act like your so high and mighty. Like your better than us, when in reality your worse than the ameba boys. At least people actually like them, in a lost puppy king of way. But everyone, and I mean everyone hates! We just want you to leave! Even when you were 50x our size you couldn't defeat us. How pathetic is that? Face it, you and your brothers are nothing but a bunch of lame, loser, pathetic, dumb, slow, wimpy, weak boys! Not even your fathers don't care about you!"

Her words hurt, I'll admit it and she was right. She was absolutely right. We are pathetic, me most of all for being the leader. She was right about everything. Except one thing.

I look her in the eye emotionless. "Your right about all of that, except besides Aviva, there is someone that loves me. Someone who wants me around. And I love her back.", I stop for a second to think about my words, than I continue. "Allie loves me, and that's all that matters."

Blossom looked confused before I punched her in the face knocking her out cold. Butch stood next to me as I glared at her lifeless body on the ground.

"Let's get out of here Butch."

Authors note: Please review.


	9. Brick's a liar

Brick's POV

I'm debating whether or not we should go back to school. After what Blossom said to me I'm debating whether it's worth going to school. Maybe it's just not worth the effort. Maybe we're will always gonna be hated by everyone.

I stop thinking about this and soon think about Allie. I want to send her to school, but I'm afraid that she will bullied, hated and discriminated against for being raised by us. I mean let's face it, would you want to be near a kid who is raised by 4 super villains that almost destroyed the entire town among other things.

Yeah that's what I thought.

Right now I'm lying on my bed staring at the wall at 3:28 in the morning. I had a bad dream about losing Allie. This isn't the first time I've had bad dreams about Allie dying or getting kidnapped or getting token away from us. I went from badass super villain to concerned father. I already feel like an old man at the age of 16. But it's worth it.

After a couple more minutes I start to get hungry. I get up from bed and walk into the kitchen. When I get in the living room I see that Allie is awake watching Sesame Street. I sit next to her on and she lies her head on my lap.

"What are you doing up?", I asked her. "I share a room with Butch remember. He snores uncontrollably.", she said as if it was obvious.

I chuckled, "you want me to fix us something to eat?", I asked. She looked at me excitedly, "can we have pancakes?".

I looked at her weirdly. "Pancakes? This late (or early) at night (or morning)."

"You volunteered to fix something. So I say pancakes.", she said with a smirk.

I finally give in, "okay come on I'll fix us some pancakes.", I say rolling my eyes. She jumps up excitedly and follows me into the kitchen. As I start cooking she starts asking me questions.

"Hey Brick, who's my mommy?"

I froze up and looked at the girl. She had her normal, innocent smile. She generally wanted to know who her mother was. Oh shit.

"Why do you ask?", I asked her.

"Well, I was watching Sesame Street and I realized that all the kids on that show has two parents. A dad and a 'mom'. Boomer told me that I have 4 dads, You, Butch, Bandit and Boomer. So who is my mom, or moms?", she asked with a curious look.

She looked so adorable. Allie always wanted to know everything about everything. We almost never let her go outside because we were really overprotective. Never in a million years would I expect a question like this.

"Well that's easy Allie…Aviva is your mom.", I said. Well fuck.

"Really? How come she doesn't live with us then?", she asked.

"Well we are still teenagers and we're not old enough to live on our own. The reason we have you is because we are more responsible than her. Aviva can only take care of you when we give her permission", I said lying threw my teeth.

"Oooooohh. So where did you get me from?", she asked. Oh shit.

"Well if you really wanna know, there are little birds in the sky that are strong enough to hold babies but, those birds are lazy so they just put the babies anywhere. One day we found you in the forest and you looked so adorable that we knew we had to keep you."

Allie seemed satisfied by that answer and hugged me. "Now go back in the living room okay?" Allie did what was asked of her and went back in the room while I cooked.

As I cooked I thought about Allie and how we really got her. I can't tell her how. I can never tell her how.

Blossom's POV (at 8:00 in the morning)

"WAKE UP!"

I was woken up by Bubbles ripping the blanket off my bed. "Get. Up.", she said with venom in her voice. Scared of what she was gonna do to me, I got out of bed.

"What the hell is your problem Blossom?", she asked in a 'normal' voice. I didn't answer so she continued.

"Do you wanna know what I found on your phone?", she asked in a rhetorical way. I wanted to say 'you were on my phone?', but I was to scared.

"I saw that you've been texting Princess. Fucking Princess! Why the fuck are you talking to her? And if that's not bad enough, I can't believe what you said too Brick."

She gave my phone to me and I saw the text message. "Read it to yourself", Bubbles said with even more venom in her voice.

 **Blossom: Sup Princess**

 **Princess: Sup Blossom I heard you made the uglyruffboys leave school forever**

 **Blossom: Damn right I told those fucks to just off themselves and get it over with**

 **Princess: lol! I hope those losers die in the street!**

 **Blossom: we can only hope**

I stared at the conversation with mixed emotions. Did I really mean all of this?

"Blossom", Bubbles said, "I don't know what the hell you problem is, but whatever it is, it needs to stop. You've changed Blossom. You've bossier, meaner and bitchier. Even when we fight monsters and criminals, you just boss us around and blame us when something goes wrong. You even went as far as telling a person to kill themselves. It doesn't matter if that person was a Villian, he's a person to. What the fuck is wrong with you Blossom!? THIS ISNT YOU!"

Finally, after she was done screaming, she slapped me in the face with all her might. I look up at my sister who is teary eyed. She takes one more look at me and then runs out the room.

I take one more look at my phone and take a look at the text again.

When I was younger all I wanted to do was help people and save their lives. I just wanted the best for everyone. I never harmed the innocent, I've never had a bad thought in my life. Finally, reality set in.

I have changed.

Im no better than Ace of the gang green gang. I'm just a bully now. Even worse, I'm a total bitch.

(the next morning)

Brick's POV

"God dammit Butch! Give me that!"

Well shit. I woke up to the sound of my idiot brothers fighting in the kitchen. Boomer and Butch were arguing over how to fix blu berrie pancakes, while Bandit was in front of the tv with a bowl of cereal.

Allie was on my lap still fast asleep, her mouth was still covered in syrup from the pancakes. I carried her to her bed and walked back into the living room.

"Could you guys be any louder?", I asked grumpily. "Sorry Brick, Butch was being a dumbass and spilt pancake mix all over the god damn floor", Boomer said.

"Hey, I wouldn't have dropped it if Boomer didn't bump into me!", Butch said pissed off.

"I don't care who's fault it is. Look, Allie asked about her mother last night", I said getting their attention.

Both Boomer and Butch looked at me with worried expressions and Bandit came over to us and stood next to me.

"What did you tell her?", Bandit asked.

"I told her some insane lie about Aviva, birds and the forest. Guys sooner or later we have to tell Allie what happened to her mom.", I said. The guys nodded their heads realizing that I was right.

Suddendly there was a knock at the door. We all looked at each other confused that someone would be here to see us (or arrest us).

I walked to the door, opened it and was shocked to see who was at the door.

"Hi Brick.", Blossom said with an awkward smile.

It was the powerpuff girls.

Authors note: Please review


	10. Brown Haired Girl part 1

**Hi. I just want to say thank you all for all your support for this story and I love you all. I also want to say that this is part 1 of a two part chapter, but don't worry, part 2 will be uploaded in a week or two, I know it's long but I have a lot of family stuff going on.**

 **I've been trying to make this story a mix of serious and humor, but this chapter is all serious. Seriously serious. I should call myself weezerious I'm so serious.**

 **Ok I'll stop, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Hi Brick", Blossom said with a smile. The other powerpuffs just managed a forced an awkward wave.

I had two questions. How did she know where we live, and why was she and her sisters even here?

"What do you want?", I asked with a cold voice.

Blossom sighed and said, "I'll tell you but first, could you please let us in? Even with these jackets it's freezing out here", she said. I poked my head out the window and felt the cold wind. It was getting cold since winter was coming, but I was still pissed.

I was about to slam the door until I saw Bubble's pleading face. She was obviously really fucking cold. I sighed and opened the door. "Come on in", I said.

They quickly walked inside, "thank you", Blossom said to me. I just nodded and closed the door back.

When the puffs walked in the first thing they saw was Boomer and Butch fighting on the floor covered in egg yolks and flour. I face palmed and the puffs chuckled.

"Butch! Boomer! Quit it!", I yelled. They both stopped and saw the powerpuffs. "What the hell are they doing here?", Butch said annoyed.

"They'll explain everything in a minute, just sit your childish asses on the couch." They got up and walked to the couch, but not without sending glares to the powerpuffs. Buttercup glared back at Butch, but the other three didn't face them.

"Bandit, stop what your doing and get out here", I called. "I'm pissing!", I heard him yell. Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Well you can finish that, but hurry up!", I said. The puffs grabbed the chairs we had on the dinning room table and put them in front of the couch facing us.

Finally, came in from peeing and was shocked when he saw the Powerpuff girls.

"Just sit down, they'll explain everything…and then you can beat then up", I said to him saying the last quietly, even though I knew the girls could hear me.

Bandit groaned and sat on the couch.

"First question, how the fuck did you know where we live?", I asked. Blossom apparently didn't want to make eye contact with me because she was facing the floor.

"Well…remember when we dressed Bubbles up in Boomer's clothes", she said.

"Don't remind me", Boomer mumbled.

"Well, we remembered where your house was and we just had a hunch you still lived here.", she said. "Luckily our hunch was right, and it seems like you really rebuild the place"

I looked around the shed and I understood what she ment. When we stole this this shed from Fuzzy Lumpkins all those years ago, it was a one room piece of shit. It was only a couple of years ago when we got our lazy asses to work and expanded the damn thing.

"Thanks. We get by.", I said. Blossom nodded.

"So, what exactly are you doing here?", I asked getting serious.

Blossom once again looked at the floor, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I've said about all about all of you. Especially you Brick, what I said to you was horrible and I regret it. All you guys wanted was a chance at redemption and live normal lives, and we never even gave you a chance."

She looked at her sisters and at the same time they all said, "we're sorry."

I was surprised and by looking on my brothers' faces, I could tell they were as well. The look on the powerpuff's faces were genuine looks of regret. You could that they really met what they said.

I sighed and said, "I forgive you." Bandit just nodded which signified that he forgave them. "Aw fuck it I forgive you", Boomer said and I swear I heard Bubbles give out a soft happy squeak.

Butch remained silent, so I had to slap him in the side of the head. "OW! Okay I forgive them…you butt hurt son of a bitch", he mumbled the last part.

Now happy, Blossom stood up, "well I guess we should be going", she said walking toward the door.

"See you guys at school", Buttercup said in an oddly nice tone. Butch waved goodbye to her which was also pretty odd. And Bubbles gave Boomer a quick hug before she left leaving Boomer with a pink face.

"See ya in class Bandit", Bunny said casually. "Ok", Bandit said.

Right before Bunny left, a certain someone came into the room.

Bunny's POV

"Morning!"

I turned to see a little girl. Wait…LITTLE GIRL! There was a small adorable brown haired girl that looked about five years old.

Brick suddenly had a tense look on his face as he turned to the child, "Aille what are you doing up so early?"

"Well Butch's alarm clock went off and I had to get up and turn it off. I'm wide awake now!", the energetic child said.

She turned to me and she waved, "Hello!", she said sticking her hand out. I got down on one knee and shook her hand, "Hello there little one, my name is Bunny."

"Oh wow, your name is so cute! How did you get it?", she asked.

I blushed, "well my father says that when I was…born, I looked as delicate as a bunny.", I explained.

"Wow you're so lucky, I wish I could have a name like that", the girl said.

Before I could say anything else, my sisters came back inside, most likely to see what was taking me so long to meet them outside, and they gasp at the sight of the child.

"Hello", the girl said upon noticing them.

I looked at Brick who was obviously feeling uneasy. "Hey Allie lets get you in the tub so we can get ready to go to the beach.", he said.

The child was clearly excited by the idea of going to the beach and followed Brick as he led her to what I assumed was the restroom.

The girl waved goodbye as they left.

As soon as they were gone I got up and slapped Bandit in the face, **HARD**. "Ow! What was that for!", he yelled.

"Why the fuck do you have a kid with you!?", Buttercup yelled.

"Could you stop fucking screaming! She's gonna hear you!", Butch yelled.

"To late!", we heard Brick say. "Look just answer the question, who is that girl?", Bubbles asked.

"And how do you even have a kid in the first place", Blossom asked equally confused.

Butch sighed, "you really wanna know?"

We all nodded furiously. "Well grab a seat, it's a long story."

Third person POV

The Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys, minus Brick, were sitting at the dining room table getting ready to hear Butch explain how they found Allie.

"Now when I start this story I'm not stop and I'm not answering questions. Got it?" The girls nodded.

Butch took a sip of water and then he started to tell the story, "Well, it all started on a normal Saturday morning we were all eleven years old."

(Flashback)

Inside of Mojo Jojo's lab, Boomer, Bandit and Butch were playing a video game. Next to them was a huge pile of video games that they stole from the grocery store during a very successful shop lifting spree.

"I am the champion of all awesome!", a young Boomer yelled. Butch was next to him covering his ears. "Shut up!", he yelled, but Boomer kept celebrating.

Bandit, fully annoyed with him, stood up and chased after Boomer. Boomer was able to out run him though on account that he was the fastest out of the brothers.

Outside, Brick was standing on top of the huge telescope Mojo had outside his lab. He was bored. He was tired of playing video games with the guys. Everyday it was the same routine: wake up, beat up people, steel shit, fight the powerpuffs, lose, and go home.

Oddly enough, the boys didn't have an encounter with the powerpuff girls today. Maybe they were dealing with more dangerous criminals or something. Not that it would make any difference to him. Whether or not he fought with Blossom was irrelevant to him. He would lose anyway.

As much as he hated to admit it, the powerpuff girls outmatched him and his brothers. He has come to realize that he and his brothers would never defeat those whores. Six years of getting your ass kicked really catches up to a person. Not to mention every time they would lose, either Mojo or Him would chew him and his brothers out, but it wouldn't matter sense it would end with a "but I still love you boys" or a "but your still better than those powerpuff brats!"

"Don't lie to my face", he always thought.

Every night in bed Brick would think about all the villains that have stepped up to try and defeat the powerpuff girls and every single one of them has failed.

Sedusa: failed.

Mojo: failed.

Gang green gang: failed.

Princess: failed.

Him: failed.

Fuzzy Lumpkins: failed.

The Rowdyruff boys: failed.

He realized that it was a recurring cycle. And it's about time we admit the truth, bad guys don't win. The joker, Venom, Carnage, lex Luther, they have all been defeated.

To Brick it was like a curse, if you were a villain than you live a life of defeat and disappointment. Brick no longer saw the point of being a villain. No only was he bad at it, the countless defeats at the hands of the powerpuff girls helped prove that, but it was a shallow life.

"What was the point of being the "ruler of the world" if you don't have anyone to spend time with you?", he pondered.

Even as an eleven year old rebel, he still didn't see the point of committing crimes and, as Him says, "Rule the world!" It was a dumb pursuit mainly because it was already confirmed that they would never win.

He thought about all of this while on top of Mojo's telescope and to be honest, he felt like he wanted to jump off. He looked down and saw a bruised and battered Mojo Jojo, most likely coming back from a fight with the powerpuffs, entering the laboratory.

"Damn fool", Brick mumbled. "That's probably the reason we didn't see the puffs", Brick thought, "they were too busy dealing with monkey boy"

"My sons! Meet me in the dining room!", he heard Mojo screech. Brick got up and walk in a leisurely pace towards the dining room.

Back in the laboratory, Mojo, Butch, Boomer and Bandit were already in the "dining room." The "dining room" was basically a large room with a small carpet in the center.

Mojo was pacing in front of the boys waiting for their brother. "Where is Brick?", he asked not even looking at them. "I don't know", Boomer said not taking his eyes of his video game.

In the blink of an eye, Mojo snached the game boy out of Boomer's hand and threw it on the floor, smashing it to pieces.

"Pay. Attention.", Mojo snarled starring Boomer straight in the eye. Boomer, still shocked by Mojo's outburst, nodded his head and stood still.

Unbeknownst to them, Brick was watching it all. He mumbled something under his breath and walked over to them. Once Mojo caught a glimpse of him, he stormed up to Brick, grabbed him by his collar, and threw him across the room.

"What took you so long!", Mojo yelled. After Brick didn't answer, Mojo walked up to Brick getting ready to attack again, but he wasn't able to because Butch got in front of Brick, defending him.

"Back off you ape!", Butch yelled. Before anything else could happen, red smoke filled the room. It was obvious that Him was about to show up.

"You alright?", Butch whispered. "You know I am, the monkey has no muscle on him.", Brick whispered back. That earned a chuckle from Butch.

Soon, the lord of darkness arrived in the laboratory. And he did not look happy. He was silent for a second. He eyed the rowdyruff boys coldly and then turned to Mojo, "Get out you ape, I'll deal with them myself.", he said.

Mojo looked insulted, "Who do you think you are!? I've…", Him grabbed Mojo by the neck and slammed him into the wall. Mojo appeared to be unconcious.

Him turned back to the boys, his mood was dismaying. Bandit could sense that something bad was gonna happen.

"Sit boys", he said as he conjured up a small red couch. The boys looked at each other before sitting down on the couch. Him didn't say anything at first, he just glared down at the boys with his sinister stare. Even Butch, the strongest of the boys, was starting to feel uneasy.

Him finally said something, "What am I doing wrong boys", he said, his voice turning soft and girly, "I mean I thought I was doing everything right, making you amune to cuties, giving you upgrades on your powers, training hard every other week, I've been trying and trying for years now, and you still haven't defeated the Powerpuff girls", he said.

"Of course that's what this is all about. The God damn Powerpuff girls!", Brick thought.

Him continued, "What is it I'm doing wrong boys, please tell me what's holding you back from your destiny. Why haven't you defeated the Powerpuff girls yet?", Him said, his voice sounded warm and comforting, but let's get real, it was all fake.

"He doesn't care about us", Brick thought. Brick's thoughts were killing him. He wanted to speak his mind and just tell Him to shut the fuck up, but instead he just stayed quiet.

None of the boys spoke up and Him started to get frustrated. "Boys, there is nothing to be ashamed of, just tell me what the problem is.", Him said his voice getting deeper. Once again, we were all quiet, Boomer was actually starting to get nervous.

Finally having enough, Him flipped over the couch, resulting in us banging our heads on the floor. Him floated above the boys with a sinister glare, "I'm so sick and tired off you worthless little brats! Time after time after time I've sent you to defeat those Powerpuff brats and you've failed every time! I've given you more than enough chances but now…"

"SHUT UP!", Brick yelled standing up. He stared at the red demon with fire in his eyes. He was tired of being talked down to by his "father".

Him was unfazed by Brick's outburst, "You think you can defeat me boy? I suggest you better sit down and watch your mouth. If you can't defeat those stupid girls, then what makes you think you could stand up against me?", the demon said coolly.

Brick didn't back down though, "Like you could ever defeat them. Your the God of all evil! The lord of darkness! But you can never defeat those girls! You had to enlist the help of four boys to do your bidding, you pathetic excuse fo…"

Him smacked Brick in the face and stood over the eleven year old laughing maniacally. He was getting ready to attack when Butch came and took him down. The three remaining Rowduruff boys started to beat the crap out of Him. Brick, although feeling a little loopy, joined his brothers in beating the demon.

It looked like the boys had the upper hand, but the lord of darkness powered out of the boys' assault. He grabbed Boomer by the neck and collided him with Butch's skull. With Butch and Boomer out of it, Him picked up Bandit and Brick with his claws and threw them out the window like trash. Brick and Bandit's backs collided with the ground and Bandit's spine cracked.

Butch and Boomer were soon to follow as Him tossed them out the window. Their bodies landed on Bandit and Brick. "Stay still", Brick told Bandit. Bandit followed orders and layer there like he was paralyzed. None of the boys moved a muscle, which was easy for Boomer and Butch since they were unconscious.

After what seemed like forever, Him came down to see if the boys were truly dead. He kicked Brick in the stomach to make sure he didn't flinch or show any signs of life. The boys must of been very convincing Him eventually left, thinking his work was done.

As soon as he was sure Him was gone, Brick let out a huge breath. "God dammit, he's a bigger idiot than I thought. I can't believe he didn't even check if we were breathing", Brick chuckled.

Bandit picked up Butch and threw him over his back. "Brick, what the hell was that? Why did we just play dead?"

Brick picked up Boomer baby style and looked at Bandit like he was dumb, "Bandit stop acting like your dumb. I know that you've noticed how distant I've been. What I just did was insure us freedom from those two failures.", he said starting to walk.

Bandit followed him, "Ok I have realized that you've been distant, but I don't understand why, I mean you have never gave us an exclamation to why."

"You never asked."

"You got me there."

"Long story short, I'm tired of being evil. Let's face it dude, were not good at it. We haven't defeated the Powerpuff girls yet and Him and Mojo just use us. I know that you feel the same", Brick said as the two boys started to fly.

Bandit was quiet for a second and then spoke, "So where are we going to stay? We obviously can't go back to Mojo's place, and no one in this godforsaken town would let us stay with them so where the hell are we going to go?", Bandit asked.

Brick just looked at his brother with a sadistic smirk, "I know exactly where we're going to go."

To be continued…


	11. Brown Haired Girl part 2

"I'm so sorry Allie. It's just too cold to go to the beach today", Brick said.

"No it's not! See, I'm outside and I'm not cold", Allie said walking outside with her swim suit on. Brick turned his back and in a matter of seconds, Allie came running back in shivering.

Brick chuckled, "I told you. Come on go get changed", he said. Allie nodded and walked off to her room. Once Allie was gone, Brick heard Bubbles go, "awwww. That's so adorable!"

Confused, he turned to Bubbles, "What's adorable?", he asked.

"You and Allie. Your just like father and daughter.", she said with a smile. Brick scoffed and went into the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

Blossom stared at Brick, she liked seeing this side of him. She never knew that the Brick she always hated and thought to be a monster, would actually be a caring…"father". It wit was a very unexpected, but pleasent surprise. She turned to Butch who was having an arm wrestle with Buttercup.

"Butch, could you finish telling the story?", she asked. This distracted Butch and Buttercup was able to pin his arm down. "Yeah! I win!", Buttercup.

Butch had a small smile on his face as he watched Buttercup celebrate. "Sure I'll finish the story. Sit down Butterbutt", he said. Buttercup stuck her tongue out at him, but she still sat down.

Butch continued, "So, we just asked from Him and Mojo and we needed a place to stay."

(Flashback continues)

Brick and Bandit carried the still unconscious Butch and Boomer to their destination. Brick was leading them to a secret location. Brick didn't tell Bandit anything about this place. All Bandit knew is that it was in the city.

He speculated what this place could be. He didn't trust that Brick knew a place to go, he's probably winging it.

When the two boys made it to downtown Townsville, they were shocked to see a huge monster attacking the town. "Follow me Bandit!", Brick said. The two flew into a dark alley. "And what exactly are we doing here?", Bandit asked glaring at Brick.

"Are you kidding me? There's a huge ass monster here! There's no way in he'll Im gonna miss this shit!", Brick said getting excited. Bandit rolled his eyes, "You realize there's a monster attack almost everyday in this town right? The powerpuff girls usually take care of the damn things.", he said.

Brick looked at him like he was nuts, "Well then, how do you explain how they fix all the buildings every single day huh?", Brick asked.

"This town has a lot more money than you think. It's actually pretty surprising considering the mayor of this town is an idiot.", Bandit said. Brick just shut his mouth and watched the monster destroy Townsville. It was officially the coolest thing he had ever seen. It picked up huge skyscrapers and threw them into the ocean. He ate huge limos, and shit them out on a children's preschool (calm down readers there were no children inside, why y'all so sensitive?). He destroyed anything in his path.

"Dude, we could totally keep that thing as a pet! All we need is a huge collar!", Brick said. "Yeah and a giant doggy bowl, a giant bed, a giant house, giant foot and a giant cage.", a Bandit said his voice reeking with sarcasm.

"I could do without the snark you jackass", Brick said as he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the monster picked up a small red car. "Yeah! Smash it!", Brick yelled. When the monster got ready to crash the car, screaming could be heard coming from it. Using his supervision, Brick could see a woman hanging on to the car with one hand, and holding a baby in the other.

Brick could see that the woman had blood coming from a large cut on her face. Normally Brick wouldn't care about something like this, but he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for them. He tried shook this feeling off, but he couldn't help but feel a sick feeling in his stomach watching the display.

As Bandit and Brick were watching the monster destroy Townsville, Boomer and Butch awoke from their slumber. "What the hell happened?", Butch asked, still discombobulated.

Bandit went over to check on them. "Him knocked you out. Long story short, we moved out from Mojo's place and now we're living on our own. Also there's a monster destroying the town", he said. Butch looked at the monster and went, "Awesome."

Once Boomer was fully awake he looked around him and saw that Brick was missing. "Hey, where's Brick?", he asked.

Bandit turned around and saw that Brick had disappeared. "What the hell?", he said to himself.

"Hey scaly! Drop the car!" Bandit looked up to see Brick confronting the monster. "Brick! What the fuck are you doing!?", Bandit said. But Brick ignored him.

"You heard me you fat fuck! Drop the damn car and let the woman and her baby go!", Brick commanded. Brick's brothers were shocked at his display. Normally their brother would love to see someone get hurt, even killed, but for some reason, he couldn't let this poor woman and child die.

The woman was in the drivers seat off the car, holding onto her baby for dear life. Brick looked at the two, he nodded signaling that everything was gonna be okay and they were going to be fine.

The monster appeared to be scared of Brick. It slowly put the car down and to everyone's surprise, the monster started to walk away. When the monster was completely gone, Brick went up to the woman and her child.

"Are you okay ma'am?", he asked. The woman was crying tears of joy, "Yes. Thank you so much young man.", she said. She kissed him on the cheek as a thank you for his gratitude. For the first time ever, Brick had a blush on his face. The woman was very pretty, she had brown hair, blue eyes, and pale white skin. "No problem ma'am", Brick said. Though it may sound hard to believe, Brick was actually proud that he helped this woman and her child.

"Brick", Brick turned to see Bandit motioning for him to come over. He took one last look at the woman and child and went to his brothers.

Once he was in the alley, Bandit checked for bruises on his brother…and then he slapped him. "Ouch! What the hell bro!", Brick said.

"Are you insane? You could of died! Superpowers or not, that monster could've fucking killed you! Your lucky it was scared of you!", Bandit yelled, his face red with anger. After he calmed down, he hugged Brick weakly, "but I'm glad your okay", he said out of breath.

Brick chuckled at his brothers freak out. "Dude that was totally badass! I bet those pussy ass powerpuff's couldn't that!", Butch said extremely proud of his brother."

"Hold on", the boys turned around to see the same woman and her child. "Are you four…T-The rowdyruff boys?", she asked. The boys were silent for a few seconds until Boomer said, "Yes."

"Well, rumor has it you four are evil, why did you help me?", she asked. " _She deserves an answer_ , "Brick thought. "We recently ran away from home and quit being evil. It didn't feel right.", Brick explained, "what exactly did you mean by 'rumor has it'?"

"Well I just moved here a couple of days ago. I heard at my new job about four boys called the rowdyruff boys who almost destroyed the whole city. I always thought those rumors were just stupid lies…until what just happened.", she explained. "You said you boys ran away from home right?" The boys nodded. "How about you come home with me", the women suggested.

The boys were once again silent. "Hold that thought", Butch said. The boys huddled up and discussed their situation. "No way", Butch said, "we barely even know this woman, we can't just up and leave with her."

"But this woman looks nice and we're on good terms with her, and who knows, she may live in a sweet bachelorette pad", Boomer said. We all looked at him like he was in idiot. Bandit spoke up,"I see you point Boomer, but we can't afford to trust anyone at this point, besides, Brick says he knows a place we can go."

"Actually…no I don't. I was gonna fly over Townsville and just pray to God that there was a abandoned house somewhere", Brick confessed. Bandit sighed heavily, "God dammit."

Brick continued, "Look, this woman looks cool so let's just go with her. Besides we have superpowers so she can't hurt us even if she tried." "Also, she's pretty hot", Butch admitted.

"Thank you", the woman said. They all turned to her, "You could here us?", Boomer asked. The woman nodded, "I'm sorry that I was ease dropping, but I can assure you that I am not trying to harm you in any way. I can see that you boys want to better yourselves so I wouldn't mind taking you in. Consider it a thank you for saving me and my baby.", she said before kissing her baby on its forehead.

Brick couldn't help but smile at the display, that baby was get affection and love that he only wished of getting. "Ok ma'am, we trust you."

(Flashback ends momentarily)

"So, Brick saved a woman and her child?", Blossom asked shocked. She had trouble believing in such a thing.

"You better believe it. It caught me by surprise to, but he looked badass doing it", Butch said as he took a swig of his orange juice. "I gotta say, that's a pretty bold move going up against a monster all by yourself, I respect that.", Bunny said.

"I actually have a question", Boomer stated, "where the hell were you four when this monster attacked?"

"We were probably away for the day, we've left Townsville for a day a bunch of times and we always come back to see carnage all around the city, which we have to clean up.", Bubbles said, she said the last part in a depressed voice. "That's bullshit. You shouldn't have to clean up Townsville just because you needed a day off, if anything they should be great full that the damn thing didn't do too much damage.", Boomer said.

Bubbles smiled at Boomer's words, "thanks Boomer." "Butch can you finish the story now?", Buttercup said getting bored.

"Yeah whatever. So we went home with this woman and as it turned out, her house was pretty awesome."

(Flashback continues)

When the boys got to the woman's house, they were shocked to see that the house looked awesome.

"I guess I was right about the bachelorette pad", Boomer said.

The house was huge, it had a big living room with a large purple couch that looked like it felt like the the comfiest clouds in the universe. The floor was shiny clean, which was a surprise for the boys considering that Mojo's place was basically a garbage dump. The house smelled like roses and the woman had a huge refrigerator that was bound to have lots of food in it. Sure it wasn't a huge mansion, but look at it from the Rowdyruff boys point of view. Coming from a home where their "father" never cleaned the house, never went out to get food, never even bothered to take a shit in the actual fucking toilet, it was nice to meet a person who actually took care of her house.

The woman set her sleeping baby on the couch, "Could one of you watch her to make sure she doesn't roll off the couch?", she asked. "I'll do it", Butch said as he picked up the baby. He moved the blanked out of her head so he could get a better look at her face. The baby had brown hair just like her mother, blue eyes and a small little nose that was smaller than Butch's finger. "I gotta admit, she pretty cute", Butch said as he played with the baby.

"Why thank you, she takes after her mother", the woman said which earned a laugh from the boys. "What's her name?", Bommer asked looking at the child.

"Her name is Allie, a perfect name for an angel. And my name is Alissa.", she said. "I assume you boys are hungry, how about I make us all something to eat", Alissa suggested. "Can we play with the baby while your cooking?", Butch asked. He was fully aware that he was showing his soft side, but he didn't care.

"Of course, just be careful with her. I'm gonna keep checking on you", Alissa said before walking into the kitchen. Butch made baby noises which caused Allie to laugh. "Cool, she likes me, figures, I am the coolest one of us anyway", he said with smirk.

"Says the guy making baby noises", Brick chuckled.

About thirty minutes later Alissa came back in the living room with fresh macaroni and cheese, but when she looked at the couch, she saw that The rowdyruff boys and Allie were asleep. The boys were all next to each other and Butch was still clutching Allie in his arms. The baby had a smile on her face and she was actually holding onto Butch.

Alissa smiled at the adorable sight, she picked up Allie and carried her to her room and brought back a blanket for the boys. She covered them up in the blanket and gave them each a kiss on cheek.

(3 weeks pass by)

After 3 weeks of living with the Alissa, the boys thought of her as a mother. Each of the boys were happy with this change, finally having someone that actually cared about them, the boys changed their ways a little bit. They stopped robbing stores, they stopped mugging people in the street, and they were more behaved…kinda.

But one day, the happiness the boys felt was suddenly taken away from them.

After a long day of flying around town and play fighting in the air, the boys returned home tired and hungry. "Butch, I totally creamed you with that car dude, you got fucking destroyed", Brick laughed.

Butch was rubbing a big red lump on his head, "Your just lucky I couldn't find a bigger car you jackass", he said. "Let's hope Alissa is home, I have a huge bruise on my arm that only a strap could fix.", Boomer said looking at an ugly looking bruise on his left arm.

When the boys entered the house the happiness they felt disappeared. Their world was suddenly shattered. In a matter of seconds, they were once again alone.

In the living room, lying in a pool of blood, was the body of Alissa.

To be continued…

Authors note: Happy Holidays! (Sorry it's a bit rushed)


	12. Tack

**Authors note: You know you haven't updated a story in a while when people start leaving comments on another story's telling you to update it.**

It was dead silent in the room. The only noise that could be heard was Brick and Allie laughing at something in the other room. The powerpuffs struggled to say anything. What do you say to someone after you find out that their mother was murdered?

The girls felt sick. The thought of coming home and finding the professor dead was a horrifying thought on its own. The thought of the Rowdyruff boys coming home and finding their mother dead must've been absolutely traumatizing for them. For someone you cared about be taken away from you so that you could never see them again. It must've destroyed them.

The boys on the other hand were trying not to cry. Whenever they thought about Alissa it brought back the memories of being alone, of being scared, and feeling as if God didn't want you to be happy. It was a very dark thought, but at the time that's what it felt like. It was almost like God didn't want the Rowdyruff boys to know what happiness felt like.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you.", Bubbles said, "What did you do after you saw her like that?"

"Did you even find the bastard that did that?", Buttercup asked feeling angry and sad at what she just heard.

Butch rubbed some newly formed tears out his eyes, "We never found out who did it exactly, but we know that it was a break in."

"How do you know?", Bunny asked.

"Common knowledge of crime", Bandit said, "I quickly noticed that all around the house pictures and furniture was missing. I looked in Alissa's secret money draw and saw that all of it was gone, and her wallet was nowhere to be seen. We were able to conclude that the scum bag that did this horrible crime hadn't planned to kill anyone."

"O-Oh", Bunny said. She was shocked by the sudden intelligence that Bandit was showing.

"After we concluded that it was a break in and not a planned murder, we were distraught over what happened and we didn't know what to do. Brick realized that Allie was still in the house and went to go check on her. Of course she was still alive.", Boomer explained.

"So you just took Allie as your own?", Blossom asked.

"Basically yeah.", Butch said, "Bandit suggested that we take her to an orphanage, but for some reason, Brick wanted to keep her and raise her ourselves. Even though we all wanted to stay with Allie, they had a hour long argument on whether to keep her or not while me and Boomer were crying in the living room.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy we decided to keep Allie, in fact I think it was the best decision we've ever made, our lives have become a lot better with her, but Brick never fully explained why he wanted to keep her in the first place.", Boomer said.

"What did you do with her body?", Bubbles asked afraid of what the answer would be.

"We called 911 and told them that there was a break in and a murder. Brick disguised his voice so the cops couldn't tell that it was a Rowdyruff boy on the other line, they would've immediately expected us to be the culprits of the crime.", Boomer explained.

The Powerpuff girls understood the reasoning of the boys. They were eleven years old at the time after all.

"And Allie has no idea?", Blossom asked. The boys shook their heads. Blossom sighed, everyone in the room knew she was thinking something, but she just didn't wanna say it.

"What are you thinking Blossom?", Buttercup asked.

"You're gonna think I'm a huge bitch for asking this, but, can I talk to Allie?"

The boyd and girls were both taken aback by the question. Why would she wanna talk to Allie?"

Blossom could tell what they were all thinking. "I know it sounds weird but it's my superhero instincts kicking in. I need to know that your telling the truth and that this girl is really safe with you."

"Sure"

Everyone turned to see Brick hanging in the doorway. "I'll let you see Allie as long, as I'm in there with you.", he said. Blossom accepted his terms. Brick grabbed Blossoms hand and led her to Allie's room. Blossom blushed when Brick touched her hand. It was a weird feeling for Brick to touch her in a gentle way and not in a forceful way.

Brick suddenly stop her in the middle of the hallway, "I don't want you telling her anything about what we've done. Don't tell her about the time we spit down a plane, stole money from an old man, killed a kitten, or threw up in the teachers coffee cup. We've changed now and I don't want Allie to know about all the horrible things we have done in the past."

Blossom nodded, "I'll keep my mouth shut", she said. But then she had a look of disgust, "You did all that?!"

Brick shushed her, "Shut up woman!" Blossom covered her mouth.

Brick opened Allie's door and let Blossom in. Blossom walked in and saw Allie drawing pictures while laying on her bed. The bedroom was basic but it looked really nice. There was a bedroom in the middle with a small television across from it. Next to the bed was a nightstand that had a bunch of paint, crayons, markers, chalk and water colors. On the other side of the bed was a dry erase board that's used for drawing, and next to that was another bed which Blossom assumed was Butch's considered it had green covers. Blossom coukd tell that Allie loved to draw.

Blossom sat on the bed, "Hello, I'm Blossom.", she said with a smile.

Allie looked up from her drawing and smiled, "Hi I'm Allie, would you like a treat?"

Blossom raised an eyebrow in curiosity and said, "Um, sure."

Allie took the pillow out of one of her pillow cases and unzipped it. Inside was a bunch of candy. "Take whichever one you like", she said.

Blossom was a bit caught off guard that the girl had that much candy stashed away, but she didn't complain. Who would pass up free candy?

She took a sucker and started to suck on it. Allie zipped up the pillow and went back to drawing. "Oh Blossom, would you like to color with me? Butch never wants to color with me, he's always busy."

The girl looked at Blossom with puppy dog eyes, she looked absolutely adorable so Blossom couldn't resist. "Of course I will, but you have to answer some questions for me okay?

Allie jumped on the bed, "Yay! Thank you so much Blossom! I'll definitely answer whatever question you have for me.", she said.

Blossom chuckled, Allie was an absolute joy to be around. The girl gave Blossom a piece of paper and some markers. Blossom started to draw a plain rainbow.

"So Allie, when the boys are at school, were do you go?", Blossom asked.

"I go to Aviva's house, her and her mother look after me. I usually just go in another room and either draw or watch tv. I try not to annoy Aviva and her mother sense they are homeschooling.", Allie explained not looking up from her paper.

"Well can you tell me about how the boys act around you? I mean it must be hard being surrounded by a bunch of boys that argue all the time", Blossom asked.

"Well, they don't argue all that much, it's mostly just Boomer and Butch. But besides that, it's usually pretty tame around here. They're always making sure I'm big and strong like them.", Allie said flexing her nonexistent muscles. Blossom couldn't help but chuckle. Allie's innocent nature was so childlike that it was adorable.

* * *

Back in the living room, Butch and Buttercup were having an arm wrestling contest, Bubbles and Boomer were just talking, Bandit and Bunny were reading books Bandit had in his stash, and Brick was watching television.

Blossom had been in the room with Allie for a good ten minutes now and Brick was getting kind of worried. What the hell were they talking about? And what the hell was Blossom asking her? Brick wanted to stay in their with them, but he instead decided to give the two their privacy.

He was starting to regret his decision though as the minutes went on and on. Every second felt like a day. Every minute felt like a year.

 _"What the hell is Blossom doing with my baby girl?",_ Brick pondered. He was turning into a nervous wreck.

"I can to tell what you're thinking about Brick, I'm sure Allie is fine.", Bandit said.

"You don't know that, Blossom is a sneaky little bitch and very manipulative, she could be turning Allie against us right now", Brick said, his voice cracking.

"Brick", Bubbles said hearing the conversation, "Blossom wouldn't do anything like that, she might've been making bad decisions lately, but I know she's learned from her mistakes. She's back to being regular Blossom again."

"Regular Blossom was a bitch to.", Brick said.

Butch chuckled but Buttercup hit him in the arm. "Ow! Fucking bitch.", he mumbled.

"Trust me Brick, Blossom is just being her overprotective self, it's her superhero instincts kicking in", Bunny said looking up from her book.

"I don't blame Brick for being worried, that's our little girl in there with our arch enemy, who knows what she's doing in there", Boomer said standing up for Brick.

"Blossom wouldn't do anything to hurt Allie or hurt you, sure you guys still have a lot to prove, but Blossom wouldn't try and turn Allie against you", Buttercup said putting in her two cents.

Everyone of the girls starting defending Blossom, followed by the boys saying something bad about her the contradicted their point. Butch was the only one not taking part in this. He was just sitting there watching the chaos while eating a candy bar.

"Brick."

Everyone turned and saw Blossom holding a piece of paper. Brick went up to her with a concerned look of worry, "What's wrong?", he asked.

Blossom showed Brick the other side of the piece of paper, "Look at what Allie drew."

Brick raised an eyebrow and took the paper from her. On the paper was a beautiful picture of angels surrounding the earth as if protecting it from danger. The stars in space were while with purple sparkles on them. The earth had red dots on it to represent the people. The ocean was colored in light blue.

It looked pretty amazing for a five year olds work. "So she's created another masterpiece huh?", Brick asked proud. Butch, Boomer and Bandit came over to look at the drawing and they were also impressed.

"Wow, this is even better than the first one", Boomer said, "Her drawing has been improving a lot lately."

Butch nodded his head, "She's gonna grow up to be the coolest art nerd in the world", he said with a smirk.

Bandit laughed and elbowed him in the chest, "She's not gonna be a nerd dude, stop saying that man."

Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bunny came over and looked at the picture and they were very shocked to see the skills the young girl possessed at such a young age. "You guys have one very talented girl at your hands", Bunny said.

"I know right? She remarkable", Bandit said agreeing with her.

Blossom went up to Brick, "Could I talk to you outside Brick?", she asked. Brick nodded his head and followed Blossom outside. When they stepped outside they immediately noticed the change in weather. It was much warmer now and the sun was out.

"So what did you ask Allie in there?", Brick asked.

"Well I basically just asked her what it was like living you guys, to see what sort of shenanigans you guys get into. Everything seems to check out, but don't think you've completely earned my trust yet, we're still gonna check on you every now and again. We have to much history with you to think you can just change like that.", Blossom said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I expected that much, after all the shit we've done to each other, you have a reason to be suspicious.", Brick said, a smile appearing on his face as well.

There was an awkward silence with them just standing in the warm breeze. Blossom decided to break it, "That girl, is she still mad at me?", she asked.

Brick was puzzled, "What girl?"

Blossom thought for a moment and then she remembered the name, "Aviva was her name, is she still upset with me?"

Brick, finally understanding who she was talking about, just shrugged, "I don't know, she doesn't usually hold a grudge. Me and the guys have broken into her room at least five times. She soon gets over it and turns on something to watch."

"Why were you braking into her room?", Blossom asked, a little weirded out.

"Just to get out the house, we always took Allie with us because she wanted to see 'Aunti Aviva'", Brick chuckled at the last part.

"That is so cute!", Blossom said, then another question appeared in her mind, "How did you guys meet Aviva?"

"That's easy, she moved here from citysville. I was paired with her for a science project and she thought I was cool. Apperantly she heard about us and all the horrible stuff we've done from students warning her to stay clear of us. It only made her want to meet us even more.", Brick said smiling at the memory.

"And you just excepted her friendship? Just like that?", Bloosom asked.

"Well think about it, everyone in Townsville hates us for all the awful things we've done, it was really refreshing to meet someone who wanted to hang out with us because of all the crazy shit we've done.", Brick explained.

Blossom nodded, "I guess that makes sense."

There was awkward silence again, but this time, Brick broke the silence, "You know, when the paramedics took away Alissa's body, we just sat there, watching. We dodge and got out of sight when they came and hid under the couch like a bunch of cowards. I'm not sure how we didn't get caught. They didn't bother to check and see if she had a baby or anything."

Brick was staring to tear up, "She must've had family, family and friends that knew she had a baby. I'm afraid that there are a bunch of people out there looking for a girl that matches Allie's description. A beautiful brown haired girl with big blue eyes and a smile that could make the evilist of villains smile. There must be people out there looking for this angel. Sometimes I feel like I straight up stole Allie.", he confessed.

Blossom's eyes went wide. What a fucking day this has been. She couldn't believe that Brick rowdyruff, the most confident boy she had ever known, was crying right in front of her.

She didn't know what to do, she's never been in such an awkward position. Her instincts got the best of her and she hugged Brick.

Brick was shocked by this. What a fucking day this has been. First the powerpuffs apologize to them, they find out about Allie, he spills his guts out to his mortal enemy, and she hugs him. Instead of breaking the hug, Brick hugged her back.

Sure there were a lot of questions, but they both stood there and enjoyed the hug. They embraced each other, unsure of what would become of this, but they just enjoyed.

 **Authors note: 1 or 2 more chapters left. Thank you for reading.**


	13. Wanting The Best For Her

Brick's POV

It was the day after the Powerpuffs found out about Allie and I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling once again. It was four a.m. and I didn't feel like getting any sleep. I wasn't even tired, I was wide awake. My mind was filled with many thoughts, and most of them were about Allie, obviously. She's the center of most of my thoughts these days.

Allie wanted to know everything about the world, she was determined to learn everything. I loved that she wanted learn, I wish I was as desperate to learn when I her age, I wouldn't be as dumb as I today. Don't get me wrong, I'm not as dumb Butch, but I'm still pretty average in the knowledge section. I know that if I send Allie to school, a place where she can learn a shit ton of stuff, she would be extremely happy. But like I've said before, I'm scared that no one will let her in, seeing as she's the daughter of the infamous Rowdyruff Boys. Also, I'm not sure how I'm gonna explain how we're gonna explain how three brothers ended up with a kid.

My mind shifts from Allie to Blossom. Oh god Blossom, what am I gonna do with you? Blossom has always drove me crazy, but never like this. Ever since our awkward hug yesterday, I've been really confused. Why the hell did my immortal enemy hug me? And why the fuck did I hug back? I mean sure she just found out my deepest darkest secret, but is that really an excuse to hug the person you've been fighting (and beating) your whole life? She was born to hate people like me (or the person I used to be), can she really just hug me like that and not feel guilty?

Then again, I was born to be an unstoppable evil villain who didn't care about anyone or anything, let alone a little girl, I haven't been doing that and I don't feel guilty at all. I guess Blossom can do it without shame as well.

I was about to dose off before I heard quiet yet still audible knocking at my door. Knowing who it was I quickly got out of bed and opened the door to see Allie clutching her blanket and looking at me with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?", I asked.

She rubs her eye and says, "I fell out bed and now I can't go back to sleep. Can you color with me?"

I sighed and say, "Of course sweetie, let's go in the living room and color in there." I grabbed her hand and walked her into the living room. When we got in there we saw Bandit already on the couch and Boomer on one of the chairs watching some wrestling event on the television.

"What are you guys doing up?", I asked them.

"We're watching WWE No Mercy, we had to record it sense we missed it last night", Boomer explained, his eyes not leaving the tv.

I rolled my eyes as me and Allie sat down on the couch next to Bandit and we started to color. After a while it became hard to focus on coloring as Bandit and Boomer started to become over excited as the action on the television was heating up.

"Oh come on! How the hell did he kick out of that!?", Bandit yelled getting frustrated.

"Because he's awesome that's how!", Boomer yelled in a teasing manner.

"Will you guys shut up? We're trying to focus here.", I said keeping my cool despite how annoyed I was at their screaming. Bandit and Boomer sat down quietly. I looked at Allie and she was extremely focused on coloring. Whenever she colored she never let anything distract her, even when me and my brothers are yelling at each other. It was pure focus that I wish I could achieve.

She looked at me and said, "Brick, are you and Blossom in love?"

Boomer and Bandit's eyes finally left the TV as they looked at me. I gave them a sharp glare and they turned away from me, but I'm certain that they're still listening.

I turned back to Allie who was still expecting an answer. "No Allie, me and Blossom are not in love. I would never be in love with her.", I said.

"Well then why were you two hugging?", Allie asked. Bandit and Boomer turned their attention back to us, "You hugged Blossom?", Bandit asked.

I ignored him and turned back to Allie, "We were hugging because she did me a favor and I was really grateful.", I explained.

"Oh", Allie said, "What was the favor?"

"Dammit.", I thought.

"I-I...", I stuttered.

I was never a good liar, especially when it came to Allie, so I just said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Blossom said that she would be able to enroll you into a school", I said. As soon as those words exited my mouth, I realized that I just fucked up. Boomer did a spit take when he heard what I said.

"What's school?", Allie asked clearly confused.

Well, I've already wrapped the noose around my neck, I might as well jump. "School is a place where you can learn anything you want. School has almost all the answers to everything.", I explained.

Allie's interest was peaked, "Can they tell me what the red thing in the sky is?", she asked. I was confused by her question, "The red thing in the sky? What do you mean?"

"The red thing in the sky that lights up the town and makes the air hot. I've always wanted to know what that was called.", Allie said pointing up.

That little statement right there changed my entire perspective on the whole school situation. It was now a priority for Allie to go to school. She's five years old and she doesn't know what the sun is, that's scary. Allie is a girl that wants to know everything, she should have the opportunity to go to school, even if she's the daughter of three psychpaths.

I picked Allie up in my arms and said, "Allie, as long as you have questions, they'll always have the answers." She yawned and said, "When can I go to school? It sounds cool."

"Hopefully soon, my angel.", I said before kissing her cheek. I noticed that she was starting to fall asleep in my arms.

"Yo Bandit", I said getting my brother's attention, "Could you take Allie to her room?"

"Yeah sure", he said taking Allie away from me. I knew he couldn't resist getting a chance to hold Allie, it was his only weakness. As Bandit left the room with an extremely tired Allie in his arms, I looked at Boomer and said, "Turn the TV off Boomer, me and you are taking a trip to the Powerpuff girls' house."

Boomer took another sip of water only to spit it out again, "What? Why?", he asked.

"Because I want Allie to go to school, but no one is going to let her in if she's being raised by us, but if there's anyone that can get this town on our side, it's Blossom."

* * *

Blossom's POV

I was sleeping in my room, dreaming of receiving the Nobel prize for finding the cure for cancer, when I was awoken by loud knocking on the front door. I moaned and leisurely walked to the front door. The knocking continued and it was getting louder and faster.

"I'm coming!", I yelled, but the obnoxious knocking continued.

As I made it to the front door, I mumbled a couple of swears under my breath, "What fucking moron would knock on someone's door like a fucking maniac this late at night?"

I opened the front door and my eyes widened as I saw who was.

"Hi Blossom."

It was Brick. His hair was a mess, his face was covered in sweat and he was breathing heavily. Did he run all the way over here?

"Uh, hi Brick", I said, "Would you like to come in?"

He nodded and I moved out of the way so he could enter the house. He looked around the living room as if he was searching for anything that could harm him. I closed the door and asked, ,"Are you okay Brick?"

He looked at me with a look I can only describe as the look of a desperate man, or young adult in this case. He shook his head and said, "No, no I'm not okay. I can't stop thinking about our hug. Ever since you left my home, I've been thinking about how great the hug felt."

I was taken aback by this. Did he really think the hug was _that_ great? I mean, I enjoyed it as well, but I didn't spend time thinking about it.

"W-Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it Brick, but why exactly are you here?", I asked awkwardly.

Brick didn't answer me, he just put his hands on my shoulders. I shuttered at the feeling of his warm hands on my shoulders. "C-Can I hug you again Blossom?"

I was stunned by his question, was he really asking this? I didn't know what to say. "Uh, okay. We can hug again, if you really want it.", I said nervously.

Brick smiled and rapped his huge arms around my smaller frame. He hugged me extremely tight, but it felt like he was trying to comfort me. Like he was trying to protect me. It was odd feeling just like our last hug, but it still felt good. Hell, it felt even better than our last one. It started off awkward, but we started to relax and enjoy ourselves more.

It was like I was hugging a long time friend I hadn't seen in a long time. My god embarrassing Brick just felt right. I don't even care about the fact that I was hugging my worst enemy because as far as I'm concerned, Brick has shown me that he's completely changed, and I couldn't be happier.

After what felt like a million years, we finally broke the hug, although I wish it would've lasted longer.

"Are you...okay, now?", I asked awkwardly. Brick nodded but remained silent. He stared into my eyes for a couple of seconds before finally kissing me on the lips. I was surprised at first, but I soon gave in and started kissing him back. Brick's lips were definitely the best thing to ever touch my own.

After what once again felt like a million years, we broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes. Before either of us could say anything, there was another knock on the door, and all of a sudden I woke up back in my bed. I looked around and saw that I was back in my room and my pillow was covered in drool. "What the hell?", I thought. Was I only dreaming? It felt so real. Oh god, why the hell am I dreaming about kissing Brick?

I heard the knocking on the front door again. I quickly jumped out of my bed and ran to the front door hoping that it was Brick, and I was right. Brick was outside the door with Boomer standing behind him. The two were covered in water, I assumed it was because it was raining outside.

"Can we please come in?", Brick asked.

Y-Yeah, come on in.*, I said moving out of the way.

The two completely soaked boys walked into the house and immediately traced mud and water on the carpet.

"Sorry about that", Boomer said realizing that they were making a mess. "It's okay Boomer", I reassured him, "We're used to having messes around here, Buttercup is very messy."

I went to the supply closet to get some cleaning materials to clean up the mess and some towels for the boys to clean themselves off with. When I came back Boomer and Brick were talking about something, but they were whispering so I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. When they saw me approaching them, they stopped talking and took the towels away from me and started cleaning themselves.

While they were doing that, I was cleaning up the mud they tracked in. A kept little glances at Brick. I know it's creepy but I couldn't help it. I find him kinda cute now for some reason. I used to find him absolutely repulsive, but ever since our hug I can't stop thinking about him. I mean hell, I just had a dream about kissing him. I actually can't wait to go back to sleep so I can have that dream again.

Maybe it's because I've found out who he really is. My entire life I thought that Brick was an evil bastard that would kill a little girl if he found one, but now I find out that he's a father. My opinion of him has change monumentally. Instead of seeing him as a heartless villain, I see him as a responsible father that will do anything for his daughter. It was a bizarre change, but a welcomed one as well.

"Hey Blossom, are you okay?", Brick asked me.

It was at this moment that I realized that I was staring at Brick. "Oh I'm fine Brick, I'm just tired", I said coming up with a quick excuse.

Brick shrugged and threw his towel in the dirty close basket. I finally finished cleaning up all the mud from the floor and said, "You two can sit on the couch if you'd like."

Boomer immediately jumped on the couch and fell asleep. "Thanks for the offer", Brick said rolling his eyes at Boomer, "but I don't think we're gonna be here long. I just came over to ask you something."

My heart fluttered and butterflies filled my stomach. One half of me wanted him to ask me on a date, but the other half of me knew that that would never happen. "Go ahead and ask Brick", I said keeping my cool.

Brick looked a little hesitant to ask his question at first, but he sucked it up and said, "Can you enroll Allie in school?"

That question caught me off guard. I'm not sure what I was expecting to come out of his mouth, but I wasn't expecting that. "What do you mean? Is she not in school already?"

Brick shook his head, "Nope."

"But it's against the law for kids not to be in school.", I said. Then I realized who I was talking to and I immediately felt like an idiot. "Forget what I just said. I assume you won't enroll her yourself because of the whole, y'know, most notorious villains in Townsville thing correct?"

Brick nodded, "That's right. I'm afraid that if anyone catches us with Allie they will call child protective services or something like that."

God he sounds so smart. I like this new Brick a lot.

"That's an understandable concern Brick, and I love that you wanna enroll your daughter in school, but I can't do it for you. It's the law that the parents of the child must enroll the child in school, but what I can do is put in a good word for you and inform everyone on how much you and your brothers have changed", I said.

"Do you think they'll believe you?", Brick asked.

I gave him a look, "I'm a Powerpuff girl, I've saved this city from tragedy 2,006,456 times. I think I can convince them to take a chance on you."

Brick gave me a small smile and said, "Thanks Blossom. I can't thank you enough for doing this."

Overcome by happiness and relief, Brick pulled me into a tight hug. I gladly returned the hug and said, "Anything for you Brick."

I wish this moment would last forever.


End file.
